


Nid d'Araignées

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Body Horror, Character Death, Eventual Sex, F/F, M/M, OVERDRUGS, OVERWATCH MCOXTON AU, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DONT' SPEAK IT, i am sorry tintin fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Lena e Jesse si ritrovano in un villaggio tra la Francia e il belgio per uccidere un mostro. Si uniranno ad un altro cacciatore di mostri di nome Tintin che possiede alcuni inquietanti segreti. Ho dovuto mescolare un vecchio fandom con la mia nuova iperfissazione ma ohi sta venendo qualcosa di figo, so che non dovrei dirlo io. Ispirata alla Mcoxton au delle overdrugs. Come se io scrivessi roba non ispirata a quelle donne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Che volete che vi dica, Halluin è un comune che esiste davvero, a nord est della Francia in provincia di Lille, altra città che esiste davvero, e si trova sul confine con il Belgio. Tintin è belga. Ho provato a cercare il fiammingo, ma non ho trovato un bel nulla quindi ci accontenteremo di francese e olandese eventuale.

Lena e Jesse erano due cacciatori di mostri dannatamente bravi nel loro lavoro, anche se erano più le volte che si mettevano nei guai di quelle in cui riuscivano ad uscirne. Prova tangibile fu quando arrivarono nella provincia di Lille per rispondere ad un’offerta di lavoro. Purtroppo non appena arrivarono Jesse si slogò malamente una caviglia e fu costretto a starsene seduto depressissimo in una poltrona della locanda. 

Lena dovette consolarlo e promettergli che avrebbe finito il prima possibile, dopotutto, quel nuovo lavoro sembrava piuttosto semplice. 

Avrebbe dovuto trovare la causa della sparizione di bestiame (pecore e capre) che andava avanti da qualche settimana e capire il perché il capovillaggio fosse ammalato. 

 

Il villaggio dove si erano stabilizzati era in mezzo alla campagna del nord della Francia, un comune chiamato Halluin. Era un posto semplice, gli abitanti facevano i contadini e commerciavano grazie alla vicinanza con il fiume Lys. 

Non sembrava la zona di caccia di mostri conosciuti, e quindi Lena e Jesse avevano già tolto dalla lista di possibilità che vi fosse la maledizione da parte di qualche tipo di sirena d’acqua dolce o che il villaggio fosse diventato zona di caccia di qualche lupo mannaro. 

Allora, dopo aver rassicurato il fratello e preso lo stretto indispensabile per la caccia ai mostri, la giovane cacciatrice era subito andata ad investigare. 

 

Venne condotta da uno dei contadini vittima del furto presso al recinto dove teneva i suoi animali, indicandole delle tracce di bruciatura nell’erba circostante, mentre dal recinto gocciolava un liquido verde acido dall’odore maleodorante... ma nel momento in cui Tracer stette per recuperarne un campione, venne allertata da una voce squillante con un pesante accento... francese (?) che la appellò da lontano. 

 

“Che cosa stai cercando di fare? Questo lavoro è mio!” 

Tracer si alzò in piedi, notando due nuove persone sulla scena del crimine. Un ragazzino dai capelli rossi che camminava a grandi falcate verso di lei, inseguito dalla moglie del capovillaggio che cercava di spiegare la situazione, parlando velocemente in quel dialetto rassomigliante di più all’olandese che al francese, senza successo apparente. Li seguiva un cagnolino bianco. 

Il giovane era vestito con una giacca di pelle chiara pesante, tenendola aperta in modo che si potesse intravedere un maglione azzurro, e indossava dei pantaloni alla zuava marrone chiaro che mostravano le sue caviglie coperte da delle calze nere. E portava le tipiche bisacce da cacciatori... compresa la cinghia di un fucile che teneva appeso sulla schiena. Il nuovo arrivato si presentò davanti alla cacciatrice, gli occhi lampeggianti d’ira e di frustrazione, e Lena notò che non fosse di una statura particolarmente levata e che lei lo superava di un’intera spanna. Sembrò che pure egli notò quel particolare, ma non lo fermò dal dire quello che avesse da dire. 

 

“Mademoiselle, credo che lei stia lavorando impropriamente nel mio territorio. La ringrazio per essere venuta, ma da qui in avanti ci penso io. Le manderò un aiuto con i bagagli in modo che lei e suo fratello possiate raggiungere...” 

Parlava un inglese quasi perfetto, con appena una leggera influenza francese e usando qualche termine derivante dallo scozzese. E stava cercando di mandarla via, ma ovviamente Tracer non ne voleva sapere mezza. Lei e Jesse avevano bisogno di lavorare, il cibo mica cresceva sugli alberi... 

 

“Signore. Prima di tutto buongiorno, secondo di tutto, non ho nessunissimissima intenzione di andarmene, tesoro, sono qui perché siamo stati chiamati e non lascerò il villaggio fino a quando il mostro che ha causato questo non sarà morto o catturato o in ogni modo reso innocuo.” 

Le gote del giovinotto avanti a lei si colorarono appena di una nota rosata, mentre il cagnolino le annusava appena le scarpe e si metteva seduto accanto al suo padroncino che si riprese dopo appena qualche secondo, abbassando i toni e facendo appena una smorfia infastidita. 

 

 

“Capisco le sue intenzioni, signorina, anche io sono stato chiamato per lavorare a questo caso, come non possiedo alcuna intenzione di andarmene. Ci saranno sicuramente altri lavori di cui lei e suo fratello possiate occuparvi, non?” 

Tracer roteà gli occhi, facendo uno sbuffo. 

 

“Perchè insiste sul fatto che debba andarmene via? Due (o tre se vogliamo contare il vostro delizioso animaletto) teste sono meglio di una, perché non collaboriamo?” 

Il giovane scosse fermamente la testa, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

 

 

“Neanche per idea. Io lavoro da solo.” 

Esclamò, portandosi una mano al petto, stringendo qualcosa sotto il proprio maglione azzurro. 

In quel momento la moglie del capovillaggio intervenne, ricominciando a parlare in fiammingo con il nuovo arrivato, che la ascoltava appena interessato, fino a quando la donna non fece quello che a Tracer parve il suo nome, e allora il francese (?) si rabbuiò, stringendo talmente le labbra fino a farle diventare pallide. 

 

“D’accord. Si c'est ce qu'il veut....” (Va bene, come dice lei) 

E sospirò, guardando la ragazza., porgendole infine la mano, nonostante fosse piuttosto riluttante. 

 

“La signora mi ha fatto gentilmente notare che siamo stati chiamati entrambi per collaborare. E che verremo pagati entrambi profumatamente, e siccome non posso ribellarmi a questo tipo di logica, credo di dovermi presentare, allora. Il mio nome è Tintin e sono un cacciatore, e questo è il mio fedele compagno, Milou. Mi auguro che questa collaborazione sia fruttuosa per entrambi. Dopotutto... combattiamo per rendere questo mondo un posto migliore, giusto?” 

Tracer fece un enorme sorriso vedendo come questo Tintin avesse cambiato idea, e invece di stringergli la mano, lo tirò su, in un abbraccio strizzacostole. 

 

“Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, collega! Sono sicura che insieme cattureremo questo mostro il prima possibile e sarà l’inizio di una splendida amicizia!” 

Lo lasciò andare, sorridendogli ancora, per poi tornare seria. 

 

“Ma aspetta un attimo, come facevi a sapere che ero qui con mio fratello?” 

Tintin alzò appena le spalle, inginocchiandosi a fianco all’erba bruciata, accarezzando il pelo di Milou che stava annusando curioso alla ricerca di tracce. 

 

“Voi McOxton siete famosi. E ho conosciuto vostro fratello alla locanda quando sono andato a prenotare una stanza. È una persona... interessante.” 

Ammise, osservando la cacciatrice terminare il lavoro di raccolta campioni e si metteva a sfogliare un libriccino per cercare di capire a che creatura potesse appartenere, senza alcun successo. Tintin tese la mano. 

 

“Le spiace se do un’occhiata?” 

Le chiese. Tutta l’ostilità con cui si era presentato era svanita, lasciando posto ad una obiettiva serietà professionale. Tracer da un lato ammirò questo cambiamento così radicale nel comportamento del collega, e gli porse il liquido senza alcuna resistenza. Era la loro unica traccia al momento. 

 

Tintin si sedette accanto al recinto, tirando fuori da una bisaccia un libro simile a quello che Tracer teneva in mano, ma scritto in una lingua che la ragazza non poteva capire, e se ne rimase assorto a leggere per diversi minuti, sfogliando velocemente le pagine, fino a quando non trovò quello che stava cercando. 

 

“Ecco qui. Dunque. Questo è veleno paralizzante di … ragno. Mon Dieu. Sembra che abbiamo tra le mani qualcosa di interessante.” 

E mostrò alla cacciatrice un’illustrazione che rappresentava un ragno gigante. Tracer sentì dei brividi lungo la schiena che non seppe definire se di eccitazione o di raccapriccio. 

 

“Questa specie di demone è un cacciatore intelligente, creatore di trappole raffinate. In genere sono pacifici, non attaccano le persone a meno che non invadano il loro territorio e possono pure portare beneficio nella zona che decidono di abitare, proteggendo i propri vicini da invasori e con il loro veleno si possono creare delle medicine per le malattie del cervello. Ne ho conosciuto uno durante un mio viaggio in Syldavia, ha cercato di mangiare Milou, ma nonostante questo non c’è stato bisogno di fargli del male.” 

Tracer si alzò in piedi, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. 

 

“Forse uno di loro vive qui nelle vicinanze e ha cercato di affrontare il ladro di bestiame!” 

Tintin toccò appena le bruciature sull’erba, sfogliando il proprio libro alla rinfusa. 

 

“Forse. Credo che dovremmo fare una visita al capovillaggio. Dopotutto, non ho idea del motivo per il quale possa essere ammalato, se non le parole di sua moglie...” 

Tracer annuì prendendo le sue cose e sistemando lo zaino. 

 

 

“Sono d’accordo! Tutto quello che hanno detto a me e a Jesse è stato “hanno rubato le pecore e il capovillaggio è in quarantena per via di una malattia, è stato un mostro, fatelo fuori per favore!”. 

Tintin annuì, prendendo qualche appunto su un taccuino e dando un’ultima carezza al proprio cane, prima di sistemarsi i vestiti. Erano pronti. 

 

 

“No, mio marito troppo ammalato, non può vedere nessuno.” 

“Si signora, abbiamo capito, ma se non sappiamo che malattia ha, non possiamo cercare chi gliel’ha causata!” 

“Dottore ha tutte risposte!” 

“Il dottore vive a due giorni di cammino da qui, come crede che possiamo raggiungerlo senza che avvengano altri furti?” 

“Mio marito è malato!” 

 

Erano venti minuti che quella discussione stava andando avanti. La moglie del capovillaggio si rifiutava rigorosamente di farli passare, e sia Tracer che Tintin avevano perso la pazienza. 

 

 

“Allora non potrebbe fargli lei le nostre domande? Per favore, è importante!” 

Implorò tintin un’ultima volta, prima che entrambi fossero cacciati fuori dalla casa con minacce di colpi di scopa. 

 

Seduti su un muretto in mezzo al villaggio, i due cacciatori decisero di prendersi un momento di pausa per riorganizzare le idee. Tracer si sentiva a disagio in questa parte di lavoro, lei era una donna d’azione, andava, uccideva e si godeva il merito e l’oro, ma si rese conto che il suo nuovo amico era decisamente diverso da tutti i cacciatori che aveva conosciuto nella sua vita. 

 

“E se provassimo ad interrogare gli abitanti?” 

Tintin scosse la testa alla proposta. 

“In genere il demone ragno rende nota la sua presenza unicamente a pochi scelti, pochi umani fidati. Come i governanti dei villaggi. Se neppure la signora sapeva nulla, dubito che i semplici abitanti possano avere le risposte che cerchiamo.” 

Nervosamente, tirò fuori da sotto il maglione un ciondolo a forma di ancora che teneva appeso al collo, passando le dita sulle punte e seguendo con i polpastrelli le increspature di essa, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Lena lo osservò attentamente, anche perché sembrava che stesse mormorando qualche parola in... francese(?) Scozzese(?) Quella strana lingua che parlavano in quel villaggio(?) Fino a quando Tintin non aprì gli occhi, facendo un sorriso furbo. 

 

“Ho trovato. Vieni, andiamo alla locanda, non possiamo parlare qui.” 

Esclamò, alzandosi e guidando Lena fino alla locanda. 

 

Lì, tristissimo e annoiato a morte, c’era Jesse davanti al fuoco, la gamba ferita appoggiata ad un sgabello e con mano il suo mostrario e una penna d’oca. 

Appena Lena e Tintin entrarono nell’edificio, però, si voltò a guardarli, facendo un sorriso ammaliante. 

 

“Ehiiii Lena, sorellina, luce dei miei occhi, ti prego dimmi che hai finito e che hai un unguento magico per farmi camminare...” 

Lena sbuffò, sedendosi su una poltrona accanto a lui e attese che Tintin facesse lo stesso, sedendosi però su una panca dopo aver versato una ciotola d’acqua per il suo cane. 

 

“Non proprio. Stiamo sbattendo contro un muro. A proposito, questo è Tintin, ci aiuterà con le indagini...” 

Jesse fece un cenno con il capo, sorridendo. 

 

“Oh, ma io e lui ci conosciamo. Ha cercato di convincermi in ogni maniera a tornare a casa, prima di uscire e venire a cercarti... Sembra che tu abbia cambiato idea, non è vero rossino?” 

Tintin sbuffò appena, alzando le spalle, per poi avvicinarsi un po’. 

 

 

“Si. Mi è stato dato un motivo per cambiare idea rispetto alla mia politica di lavoro in solitaria. In ogni modo... Dobbiamo trovare delle risposte, e so che il capovillaggio le ha. Per qualche strano motivo sua moglie non vuole farci parlare con lui, e questo mi sembra incredibilmente sospetto. Non credete?” 

Jesse annuì, imitato da Lena. 

 

 

“In effetti non ci hanno neppure detto che sintomi presenta, rendendoci abbastanza difficile il capire contro cosa dovremmo combattere...” 

Continuò Lena, per poi capire. 

 

 

“Ma certo! Ci introdurremo nella casa del capovillaggio senza che sua moglie lo sappia! E porteremo tutte le armi possibili che possiamo e ...” 

E Jesse le mise una mano sul braccio, guardando fissi entrambi. 

 

“Frena i cavalli, per favore. Siete sicuri che sia una buona idea? Noi non abbiamo nulla che potrebbe impedirci di prendere la sua stessa malattia se è qualcosa di infettivo...” 

Tintin annuì, stringendo le labbra. 

 

“Io dovrei avere qualche sigillo di protezione per casi come questo... Non sono estremamente potenti, ma...” 

Jesse a quelle parole alzò la mano, sorpreso. 

 

 

“Ehi, ehi, wuoo, frena bello. Sigilli di protezione? Mi prendi in giro? Cosa sei, una strega?” 

Tintin scosse la testa, tenendo fermo Milou che aveva cominciato a ringhiare contro Mcree. 

 

 

“No, no, me li ha assegnati un mago del mio paese. Sono benigni, proteggono da piccole maledizioni e malefici...” 

Mentre parlava teneva la mano intorno al suo pendolo a forma di ancora, e Tracer sentiva che vi fosse qualcosa di sospeso. Quel loro collega gli stava nascondendo qualcosa... 

Allora si alzò in piedi, sbadigliando. 

 

“D’accordo, tu ci darai i sigilli e stanotte ci intrufoleremo in un posto dove non dovremmo andare... direi di farci una dormita prima di aprire le danze, cosa ne pensi?” 

E si chinò per aiutare il fratello ad alzarsi. 

 

Tintin li imitò, raccogliendo le sue cose e prendendo in braccio Milou. 

 

“Mi trovi d’accordo, mademoiselle. Troviamoci nel retro alle dieci. Vi auguro un buon riposo.” 

E detto questo andò a salire le scale per andare nella propria camera. 

 

Lena accompagnò il fratello nella loro stanza, e rimasero in piedi a chiacchierare un po’, prima che la ragazza si mettesse a fare un pisolino. 

Si svegliò infreddolita e con la vescica piena, allora si alzò, infilandosi un maglione e camminando in punta di piedi per non svegliare Jesse... ma quando tornò dopo aver usato le latrine, passando davanti a quella che doveva essere la stanza di Tintin, notò una luce azzurrina creare un fascio di luce sotto la porta... non era niente di naturale e le dava i brividi. Quali segreti nascondeva quel giovane cacciatore dai capelli rossi? La cosa la preoccupava e non era sicura se invece di un amico, non si fosse imbattuta in un nuovo antagonista.


	2. Chapter 2

Quella notte la luna era ad un quarto solo, ma la sua luce era abbastanza per poter illuminare la facciata posteriore della casa del capo villaggio. 

Tintin era fermo ad aspettare davanti ad essa, osservando l’edera che si sviluppava sulla muratura. Nonostante l’appuntamento fosse stato alle dieci, lui era lì ad aspettare da almeno dieci minuti prima che la campana della chiesa rintoccasse per dieci volte, e nel frattempo aveva già constatato che tutte le finestre erano chiuse e che le poche persone ancora sveglie erano tutte nelle cucine ai piani posteriori. 

Ci aveva messo relativamente poco a compiere questa ispezione, dunque al momento attendeva appoggiato alla staccionata con le braccia incrociate e rabbrividendo un po’. Nonostante fosse marzo inoltrato, aveva un po’ di freddo. Diede un occhio al suo orologio da taschino e sospirò impaziente quando notò che Tracer era in ritardo. Si strinse un po’ nella giacca e lanciò uno sguardo a Milou, che se ne stava accoccolato ai suoi piedi. Avrebbero atteso ancora. 

 

Tracer era in ritardo perché aveva deciso di raccontare al fratello a cosa aveva assistito poche ore prima, ovvero del bagliore azzurro proveniente dalla stanza di Tintin. Allora Jesse si era piazzato davanti alla porta per impedirle di uscire. 

 

Se già prima si fidava poco del cacciatore dai capelli rossi, adesso la sua preoccupazione era salita oltre i livelli massimi, e il non poter camminare liberamente lo riempiva di frustrazione. Come poteva proteggere la sua sorellina in quelle condizioni? Allora aveva deciso di bloccarle l’uscita cercando un modo per farle cambiare idea dall'incontrarsi con il loro collega. 

 

“Non ho mai sentito di cacciatori che usassero sigilli di protezione, noi abbiamo solo bisogno di fortuna e di armi affilate, non voglio che ti metta nei guai.” 

 

Tracer sbuffò, cercando di oltrepassare il fratello adottivo Capiva che Jesse fosse spaventato e che avesse ogni ragione di credere che il loro collega potesse collaborare con qualche strega o qualcosa del genere, ma lei aveva un istinto infallibile in queste cose. E poi non poteva non presentarsi all'appuntamento. 

“Per favore Jesse, ti prometto che starò attenta, ecco guarda” 

Si allontanò, frugando nei loro bagagli e prendendo degli anelli d’argento. 

 

“Ho preso pure gli anelli protettivi. Ti prometto, ti giuro, che non userò le sue protezioni, ma adesso spostati che stai diventando ridicolo!” 

Jesse sospirò, lanciandole un ultimo sguardo preoccupato, per poi trascinarsi faticosamente dalla porta. 

 

“Va bene, va bene, mi fido di te, cercherò di fidarmi anche di lui... Ma appena noti qualcosa di strano, gli infili un proiettile nel cuore e chi si è visto si è visto.” 

Lena annuì seria, sistemandosi le bisacce intorno alla vita e controllando che le proprie armi fossero cariche. 

 

“Non mi farò prendere con le braghe calate fratellone. Questo è poco ma sicuro.” 

E detto questo, finalmente, uscì dalla camera e dalla locanda, correndo al punto dell’appuntamento mentre sentiva il campanile della chiesa battere le dieci e mezza. 

 

 

Tintin aveva atteso così tanto che si era quasi appisolato, e quando la ragazza fece la sua comparsa quasi non cascò dalla recinzione dove si era appoggiato. La guardò dall'alto al basso, incrociando le braccia sul petto mentre Milou si avvicinò a lei per avere una carezza. 

 

“Sei in ritardo. Tuo fratello ha paura che ti faccia un maleficio?” 

Le chiese, richiamando Milou a sé e frugando nel suo marsupio e tirando fuori due sigilli protettivi. Erano dei semplici intrecci di spago con appese due o tre piume che in quella luce apparivano nere. Subito TGintin se ne mise uno al collo, appendendolo accanto al suo ciondolo a forma di ancora, e poi porse l’altro a Tracer che scosse la testa. 

 

“Preferirei di no. Ho degli anelli di argento contro qualsiasi cosa potrebbe esserci in quella casa... e comunque si, mio fratello ha paura di te, ma siccome avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto per trovare quel ragno, non ti staremo troppo addosso...” 

E si pattò una delle pistole che teneva infoderate ai suoi fianchi. 

 

“A meno che tu non mi dia motivo di usare la forza contro di te...” 

Tintin ascoltò le sue parole con uno sguardo neutro, tenendo fermo Milou che aveva ricominciato a ringhiare non appena Tracer aveva accennato la minaccia al suo padrone, e quando la ragazza tacque, il giovane cacciatore annuì. 

 

“Posso capire i vostri dubbi e incertezze. Spero che andando avanti con il lavoro il tuo atteggiamento nei miei confronti possa cambiare. In ogni modo... parlando di questo appunto...” 

Indicò la facciata davanti a loro. 

 

“La camera da letto del capo villaggio dovrebbe corrispondere a quella finestra. Suggerirei di arrampicarci ed entrare. Sei in possesso di strumenti per forzare una finestra chiusa a chiave?” 

Tracer fece girare un cerchio di attrezzi che teneva appeso alla cintura, sorridendo sardonica. 

 

“Posso respirare?” 

Gli fece, guardando la parete. 

 

“D’accordo, ho capito cosa vuoi fare, ma come facciamo ad arrivare lassù?” 

Tintin le sorrise, accarezzando la schiena a Milou. 

 

“Lascia fare a me...” 

Si allontanò di un passo, mentre il cagnolino si alzò sulle zampe posteriori, aumentando la sua statura. Le gambe gli si allungarono fino a quando non potè restare eretto senza problemi, la schiena gli si allargò e il muso si allungò. Dopo quelli che sembrarono lunghi minuti, al posto del piccolo cane bianco vi era una specie di lupo antropomorfo dello stesso colore, che inspirava pesantemente dalle narici. 

 

Lena fece un passo indietro, portando una mano alla pistola di sinistra, ma Tintin la fermò, afferrandole il polso. 

 

“Non farlo, per favore. È assolutamente innocuo, ed obbedisce ad ogni mio ordine...” 

 

“Ma è un mannaro!” 

 

“No, ha solo preso la forma di un mannaro... in verità è un mutaforma...” 

 

Lena si azzardò a fare un passo in avanti, cercando di capire come fosse stato possibile di una trasformazione possibile... certo, conosceva i mutaforma, ne aveva visti diversi nella sua esperienza, ma mai nessuno che fosse fedele ad un essere umano. A meno che Tintin non fosse stato qualcosa di non umano... 

Il ragazzo chiese qualcosa al mutaforma in francese, che si inginocchiò, e Tintin sorrise a Lena, arrampicandosi sulla schiena dell’animale. 

 

“Immagino che tu userai i ganci che tieni alla cintura, giusto?” 

Le chiese, prima di battere un colpetto sulla spalla di Milou, che cominciò ad arrampicarsi velocemente lungo la parete della casa. 

Lena ovviamente non volle restare indietro e tirò fuori la sua pistola a gancio, puntandola contro il comignolo della casa e sparando, con un’ottima mira e principalmente evitando di colpire Tintin e la sua cavalcatura che la stavano aspettando agganciati alla parete proprio a fianco alla finestra. 

Tracer si arrampicò sulla corda velocemente e si sedette sul balconcino esterno alla finestra, tirando fuori i suoi strumenti da scassinatrice e aprendola in un batter d’occhio, entrando per prima e guardandosi intorno, cercando di non inciampare nelle tende tirate. 

Tintin entrò subito dopo di lei, reggendo Milou dopo che era tornato alla sua forma precedente. 

 

Non appena i loro occhi si abituarono all'oscurità, la prima cosa che i due cacciatori notarono fu che Tintin si era sbagliato. Quella non era la stanza del capo villaggio, ma uno studio. Le pareti erano ricoperte da librerie piene di volumi e al centro della stanza troneggiava una scrivania ben fornita con carta, inchiostro e penne d’oca. 

Tintin tirò fuori un acciarino dalla tasca, accendendo una candela ed osservando interessato i titoli dei libri, ma Tracer gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, bisbigliando che non era il momento di perdere tempo. 

 

Gli spense la candela ed aprì la porta, lentamente e guardandosi intorno, dando il via libera quando non vide nessuno. 

La porta dello studio dava su un lungo corridoio, e vi erano diverse porte che davano su di esso. 

 

“Sarà come cercare un ago in un pagliaio...” 

Bisbigliò la ragazza, facendo spazio in modo che pure Tintin e Milou uscissero dalla stanza. Il cacciatore dai capelli rossi si guardò appena intorno, annuendo concorde alle parole di Lena. 

“Credo che dovremmo dividerci per controllare più velocemente... oppure... “ 

Si inginocchiò per accarezzare Milou, ma questa volta fu il turno della ragazza a prendergli il polso per fermarlo. 

 

“Non ci pensare neppure. Non ho idea di cosa tu voglia fare con il tuo animaletto, ma scordatelo. Io non uso questo genere di trucchi...” 

Tintin sospirò, rialzandosi e tirando fuori da sotto il maglione il ciondolo con l’ancora, passando appena le dita sulle punte e riflettendo per cercare una soluzione... O per lo meno quello parve a Tracer, perché un momento dopo il ragazzo si guardò intorno e annuì, posando una mano sulla spalla della cacciatrice. 

 

“Ho capito qual è la stanza giusta. Senza trucchetti.” 

E le fece l’occhiolino, camminando lentamente verso una porta sulla parete destra del corridoio. Tracer lo seguì, osservandolo cautamente e abbastanza incredula. Cos'aveva quel ragazzo? Addestrava un mutaforma, sembrava avesse pure poteri psichici adesso... e quella luce azzurra... 

Scosse appena la testa, distogliendosi da quei pensieri. Avrebbe investigato in un altro momento... 

Arrivarono di fronte alla porta che avrebbe dovuto essere quella giusta, e Lena si trovò a dover scassinare pure quella. 

Non appena la serratura scattò, entrambi si silenziarono, respirando piano mentre Lena apriva la porta. Entrarono lentamente nella stanza buia, udendo solamente il quieto russare di una persona addormentata. Tintin fece una smorfia di disgusto a sentire come il pavimento fosse appiccicoso, entrambi faticarono ad arrivare fino al letto. 

Infine, il ragazzo allungò una mano verso la figura addormentata, scuotendogli leggermente la spalla per farlo svegliare. 

Sia lui che Lena trattennero il respiro quando udirono il russare smettere, ma non vi era nessun segno che il capo villaggio si stesse effettivamente svegliando... 

 

I loro occhi vennero feriti dall'improvviso accendersi di una luce, e davanti a loro vi era la padrona, con in mano una candela che accese grazie all'acciarino che teneva nell'altra mano. 

 

La donna li osservò quietamente per qualche secondo, e poi fece un sorriso, mormorando qualcosa nella lingua che Tracer non poteva comprendere... Ma Tintin impallidì, guardandosi intorno e cominciando ad agitarsi. 

Tracer guardò nella sua stessa direzione e vide che avevano i piedi appiccicati ad una specie di tela che impediva loro di muoversi. Rivolse lo sguardo alla persona sul letto e vide che altro non era che una mummia avvolta in un bozzolo. 

Non le ci volle un interprete per capire cosa stesse succedendo, allora prese la pistola che teneva alla cintura per difendersi, ma venne bloccata da un filo di ragnatela lanciato da un polso della donna. 

 

“Non provare mosse strane” 

Le intimò, questa volta in inglese, avvicinandosi a loro. Sorrise lasciando che una delle sue mani si trasformasse in un pungiglione e punse i due cacciatori nel collo, occupandosi pure di Milou. 

Prima di perdere i sensi, Tracer riuscì appena a guardare Tintin, che cadde in ginocchio stringendo forte nel palmo il suo ciondolo, che esplose di quella luce azzurra che aveva visto poche ore prima... ma il veleno fece presto il suo effetto e fece appena in tempo a guardare la schiena di un uomo che emanava luce propria messo davanti a loro come per difenderli.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Lena si svegliò, sentì che aveva le braccia legate dietro la schiena. Era distesa la guancia contro il pavimento di pietra umido e freddo, ma appena riprese i sensi completamente, scattò, mettendosi seduta. Si guardò intorno. 

Era dentro ad una cella, probabilmente in un sotterraneo, ma appena sopra di loro vi era una minuscola finestrella munita di sbarre. 

Tintin era lì, ancora svenuto e legato alla sua stessa maniera, mentre di Milou e delle loro borse non vi era traccia. Lena sospirò, appoggiando la schiena contro una parete e poi, in preda alla frustrazione, tirò un calcio contro il vaso da notte che rappresentava l’unico pezzo di arredamento di quella prigione, fracassandolo e facendo svegliare Tintin all'improvviso. 

 

Il ragazzo mormorò qualche parola in francese, sbattendo un po’ le palpebre per poi cercare di mettersi anche lui seduto, scuotendo un po’ la testa per cercare di levarsi di dosso un fastidioso mal di testa, ma Tracer non volle neppure lasciargli quello, tanto era piena di rabbia per la situazione dove si erano infilati. 

 

“Eccotelo il tuo demone ragno! Pacifica un biscotto secco! Mio fratello aveva ragione non avrei mai dovuto...” 

“Quella non era un demone ragno! Te li ho mostrati, li ho visti, quella... signora usava dei poteri non suoi. Deve essere successo qualcosa in questo villaggio...”   
Fu la risposta di Tintin, che mosse un po’ le mani cercando di slegarsi, fino a quando non notò che qualcosa mancava. 

Non gli avevano tolto solo le bisacce, gli avevano perfino tolto il suo ciondolo a forma di ancora! 

Tracer non fece un tempo a ribattere che il viso di Tintin cambiò in un’espressione di pura ira. Non aveva mai visto qualcuno arrabbiarsi in maniera così potente, e avrebbe voluto farlo calmare, dirgli qualche parola di conforto, che vide delle scintille uscire da dietro la schiena del ragazzo. Improvvisamente la stanza si riempì di odore di fumo, e Tintin si alzò in piedi con le mani libere. Le corde con cui era stato legato erano a terra, bruciate. 

 

“Cosa... come...”   
Tintin andò verso di lei, liberandola velocemente per poi arrivare alla porta, posando una mano sulla serratura e letteralmente scioglierla con quella che sembrava solamente l’imposizione delle sue mani. Una volta aperta, Tintin si mise a correre lungo il corridoio alla ricerca di una via d’uscita. Ma ovviamente Tracer non poteva lasciarlo andare via senza delle risposte, quindi attivò il proprio, di ciondolo, e corse, zippando una, due volte, fino a quando non gli si piazzò davanti, fermandolo e quasi buttandolo per terra. 

 

“Smettila! Smettila di comportarti in questa maniera per l’amor del cielo! Cosa ti è preso? Cosa è successo? Hai... hai dei poteri magici? Mio fratello...”   
Tintin le appoggiò una mano sulla bocca, guardandola con gli occhi che mandavano lampi. 

 

“Si, tuo fratello aveva ragione! Sono una strega. E quella… cagna mi ha portato via qualcosa che vale più della mia vita, ora se mi fai il piacere lasciami trovare una via d’uscita in questo... questo maledetto labirinto!”   
Non era più il posato cacciatore educato e intelligente con cui Tracer aveva lavorato fino a quel momento. Era seriamente sconvolto. Ma Tracer non era ancora pronta a lasciarlo andare, cercando di digerire le sue parole. 

 

“Ma non sei una donna, come puoi essere una strega?”   
Tintin la fissò come se le fosse cresciuta una seconda testa. 

 

“Non sono sempre stato un uomo.”   
Borbottò in una maniera quasi impercettibile. Fece per avanzare che Tracer lo afferrò per il braccio, assetata di altre risposte. 

 

“E... e... cos’è quella cosa? Quella persona, con la luce blu? È un’altra cosa di voi streghe?”   
Tintin scosse appena la testa infastidito, continuando a camminare verso quella che sembrava l’uscita, per poi arrivare all'ingresso di quella prigione che ora capì fosse abbandonata, e spinse la porta, uscendo e respirando la fresca aria del mattino. 

Era giorno, il sole batteva su di loro e Tintin cercò di capire dove fossero. Non riusciva ad orientarsi, sembrava quasi che fossero in mezzo alle colline e non vi era nessun’altra costruzione se non quella prigione diroccata da dove erano appena scappati. 

Allora imprecò, buttandosi a sedere per terra e cercare di visualizzare un piano. Tracer si guardò intorno pure lei, chiedendosi dove erano stati portati, ed infine si sedette accanto a lui, che si era portato le ginocchia al petto e aveva appoggiato la testa sulle proprie braccia incrociate. 

 

Attese. Pochi minuti dopo Tintin rialzò la testa, asciugandosi le guance da lacrime che probabilmente aveva versato, cominciando a spiegare. 

 

“Sono... una strega di Hallerbos. L'ultimo di sette sorelle. Ognuna di noi ha ricevuto una benedizione da parte degli Antichi Dei. Ma i paesani trovarono il villaggio dove si era insediata la mia famiglia e li uccisero tutti. Io mi salvai per puro caso. Allora mi misi in viaggio. Imparai ad usare le mie potenzialità...”   
Sollevò una mano, mostrando delle scintille danzare sulle sue dita. 

 

“E nel mio vagare e cacciare... incontrai un uomo. Un capitano di mare. Io gli salvai la vita e lui si prese il mio cuore in cambio. Non ero più solo... o per lo meno, solo con Milou... abbiamo... affrontato molte avventure insieme, non volevo mai fermarmi, non volevo mai smettere di cacciarmi nei guai... fino a quando, durante una spedizione nell’America centrale... lui è stato maledetto da degli Dei Inca. Il suo corpo tramutato in cenere e la sua anima costretta a vagare in un limbo tra i mondi... ma riuscii a tenerlo vicino a me grazie a quel ciondolo. Ma senza di esso non posso proteggerlo e fare in modo che non si perda nel margine dell’esistenza mezzo alle altre anime perdute... per questo... per questo...”   
Aveva il fiato corto ed altre lacrime gli stavano pungendo gli occhi, allora Lena gli posò una mano sulla spalla, in segno di sostegno. Tintin voltò appena la testa verso di lei e le sorrise, segno di ringraziamento. 

 

“Se tocco il ciondolo posso udire la sua voce, e posso portare la sua essenza su questo piano se mi concentro... mi aiuta e... Parliamo... cerchiamo di mantenere le cose... normali, anche se non possiamo toccarcvi Sto viaggiando in cerca di un modo per sollevare la sua maledizione... ed è anche il motivo per cui preferisco lavorare da solo. Così non... rischio vite altrui.”   
Infine si asciugò gli occhi, alzandosi e spazzandosi i vestiti. 

 

“Conosco questo posto. Siamo a qualche chilometro dal villaggio. Probabilmente ci ha fatto portare qui per farci morire di fame o grazie al suo veleno...”   
Porse una mano a Tracer e le passò le dita sugli anelli protettivi che ancora indossava. 

 

“Hai fatto bene a non usare il mio sigillo. Sei una ragazza scaltra.”   
Ed ecco che il cacciatore serio e professionale era tornato alla luce. Tintin fece un giro della prigione, cercando di orientarsi, per poi annuire. 

 

“Ho capito in che direzione dobbiamo andare... forza, tuo fratello sarà preoccupato.”   
E cominciò a correre. Tracer sospirò, standogli dietro. 

 

Arrivarono al villaggio poche ore dopo, stanchi morti, e si diressero immediatamente alla locanda, dove Jesse li stava aspettando assieme a Milou, con i bagagli mezzi fatti. 

 

Nonostante la caviglia slogata si lanciò subito ad abbracciare la sorella, mentre Milou si mise a fare le feste al suo padroncino. 

 

“Cosa... cosa cazzo è successo, Lena? È arrivata stamattina la moglie del capovillaggio con la vostra roba e con il cane dicendo che il demone ragno aveva preso anche voi! Ero pronto a seppellirti sorellina! Cioè, sospettavo che sareste riusciti a tornare, o salvarvi, o che... o che cazzo ne so...”   
E poi puntò il dito verso Tintin. 

 

“è un negromante! Avevo ragione! Guarda questo!”   
Esclamò, sollevando il ciondolo a forma di ancora di Tintin, che afferrò immediatamente, incredulo che quella persona non ne avesse fatto nulla. 

E in quello stesso momento la sua mano si illuminò di una luce azzurra e il capitano Francis Archibald De Haddoc, si manifestò davanti ai tre cacciatori, cercando di afferrare Tintin per le spalle, ma non possedendo abbastanza materia per poterlo fare. 

 

“Tintin! Per mille miliardi di tifoni tuonanti e sciabordi tribolanti, quella figlia di un vegetariano iconoclasta senza vergogna e senza sapone per poco non mi faceva prendere un colpo! Sei caduto così in fretta mon petit, per poco non aspettavo che comparissi qui accanto a me...”   
E poi si voltò, rendendosi conto di essere apparso davanti agli altri due cacciatori. Subito Jesse mise mano alla sua pistola all’acqua santa, mentre Tracer cercò di bloccarlo e Tintin si mise davanti a de Haddoc per proteggerlo con il suo corpo. 

 

“Jesse Jesse, mantieni la calma per favore, va tutto bene, non è un negromante, è solo una strana coincidenza, prendi un respiro profondo da bravo, non siamo in pericolo, cioè si lo siamo, ma sicuramente non per causa sua e del suo fidanzato fantasma! Andiamo Jessino, anche tu hai flirtato con tutte le creature sovrannaturali e non che abbiamo incontrato nella nostra carriera, non fare lo scioccone proprio adesso...”   
E con quel lungo discorso ne pappardella di moine, Tracer riuscì a mettere il fratello seduto sul letto, mentre Tintin si scambiava una carezza incorporea con il suo uomo, prima che egli svanisse dalla loro vista. 

Infine sospirò, un po’ più tranquillo mentre si infilava la collana intorno al collo, sorridendo quietamente. 

Mentre Tracer raccontava al suo incredulo fratello tutta la storia, il cacciatore dai capelli rossi si mise a controllare le sue bisacce, per poi fare un verso di giubilo. 

 

“Non riesco a credere che sia stata così idiota da non controllare neppure le nostre borse! Ma per chi ci ha preso, per dei principianti?” 

Esclamò, tirando fuori un diario rilegato che mostrò immediatamente a Lena e Jesse. 

 

“Ecco quello di cui avevamo bisogno! L'ho preso mentre eravamo nello studio, questo è il diario del capo villaggio1 se vogliamo sapere qualcosa riguardo i demoni ragno lo troveremo sicuramente qua dentro!” 

E si sedette sul letto, mettendosi a sfogliarlo nervosamente, facendo un po’ fatica a leggere la grafia del loro uomo, ma nonostante questo era pieno di determinazione. 

 

Nel mentre che Tintin studiava il diario, Tracer prese il suo tempo per controllare la caviglia del fratello, che si era risanata completamente, sistemare le loro cose e andare a comprare del cibo per tutti e quattro. Anche Milou era decisamente affamato. 

 

Dopo quelle che parvero ore, il giovane cacciatore riuscì finalmente a trovare qualcosa. 

 

“Ecco, il dodici marzo di due anni fa il capovillaggio ha fatto un patto con un’abitante dei nidi di ragno e sua sorella minore. Nessuna di loro avrebbe permesso che al villaggio sarebbe accaduto nulla... in cambio desideravano la mano di Jubilea, figlia del capovillaggio, quando entrerà nella maggiore età. Jubilea era d’accordo e sembrava affezionata a Claudette e ad Amelìe (sembra che questi fossero i nomi con cui le chiamava il capovillaggio) come se fossero state sue sorelle.

Ma... tre mesi fa Jubilea è morta. Non ha potuto mantenere il patto. Quindi o qui abbiamo due demoni ragno che cercano la loro vendetta, o qualcosa di decisamente più grosso...” 

In una pagina di diario vi era una mappa di come raggiungere i famosi “nidi di ragno.” 

E Tracer gli sorrise. 

 

“Credo che dovremmo fare una visita a queste sorelle.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nonostante questi famosi nidi di ragno non fossero estremamente distanti dal villaggio, ovviamente i tre cacciatori dovevano ideare un piano. Non potevano buttarsi tra le fauci della bestia senza essere pronti a capire quali sarebbero state le conseguenze. 

Anche Tintin si rese conto che probabilmente non avrebbero avuto a che fare con creature pacifiche, ma con dei mostri assetati di sangue. 

 

La loro prima decisione fu di lasciare la locanda una volta per tutte. Jesse era guarito e non aveva bisogno di starsene fermo e tranquillo, quindi tutte e tre fecero i bagagli e lasciarono le loro camere.   
I due fratelli McOxton avevano dei cavalli lasciati alla stalla della locanda, ma quando proposero a Tintin che avrebbe potuto viaggiare con uno di loro, il ragazzo disse che aveva il suo metodo per viaggiare attraverso lunghe distanze. 

 

Fece una carezza a Milou e il cagnolino si trasformò in un cavallo bianco, sul quale Tintin caricò le proprie borse. 

 

E quando fu tutto pronto, i tre cacciatori partirono. 

Tintin aveva letto sul diario del capovillaggio che per poter avere accesso alla casa dei due demoni avrebbero dovuto offrire dei doni, quindi si fermarono nella foresta a cercare qualcosa che avrebbero potuto usare. 

 

Jesse era poco pratico per questo genere di cose, quindi pensò che a delle signore, ragni o non ragni, sarebbero piaciuti dei fiori. 

Tintin decise di sacrificare due vestiti da donna molto eleganti che teneva nel suo bagaglio per motivi che non volle rivelare ai fratelli, mentre Tracer si sentì abbastanza in difficoltà perché lei non era per niente femminile e non sapeva cosa le due demoni avrebbero potuto apprezzare. Alla fine, dopo aver frugato tutti i suoi bagagli, decise di andare sul pratico. Una spazzola. 

 

Anche Milou volle partecipare alla ricerca e spuntò fuori da un cespuglio con un grosso osso, facendo ridere i due McOxton e imbarazzare Tintin, poiché il suo compagno non pensava ad altro che rifarsi i denti. 

 

Dopo una veloce pausa per il pranzo, il gruppetto ricominciò il loro viaggio, fino a quando non arrivarono alla loro destinazione. 

 

“I nidi di ragno”. Quello che i tre cacciatori si trovarono davanti era una caverna ricoperta di ragnatele tanto che l’apertura era completamente chiusa. L'aria era pesante e quando arrivarono in quella parte della foresta, notarono che vi era un silenzio quasi innaturale. Nessun uccellino cantava, nessun insetto ronzava, pure il vento sembrava si fosse fermato. 

 

Tintin fu il primo a posare il suo dono di fronte ai nidi, posandolo accanto alle ragnatele ed aspettando. Dopo qualche secondo, i vestiti vennero inglobati dalla ragnatela e si aprì un varco affinché Tintin potesse passare. Il ragazzo strinse la mano intorno al proprio ciondolo, sospirando un po’ teso ed entrò. 

La ragnatela si chiuse subito dopo che lui passò. 

Milou appoggiò l’osso, scodinzolando un po’ nonostante sembrasse un cavallo, ma non accadde nulla. L'osso rotolò solamente lontano dalla ragnatela, allora Jesse posò i fiori, che si erano un po’ rovinati nel viaggio, ma essi subirono lo stesso trattamento dell’osso. 

 

Era il turno di Lena, che nervosamente strinse la mano intorno al manico della spazzola, e la posò sulla ragnatela, deglutendo un po’ nervosa... ma sempre dopo pochi secondi la spazzola venne assorbita e la ragnatela si aprì nuovamente in un varco. 

 

“Beh, fratellino... ci vediamo più tardi...”   
Mormorò la ragazza a Jesse, avanzando e facendogli un segno di saluto prima di scomparire dietro la tela che si era richiusa dietro di lei. 

 

Tracer camminò lungo uno stretto passaggio tra le pareti di roccia, fino a giungere in una stanza illuminata quasi a giorno da lampade ad olio.   
Lì vi era Tintin, seduto su una poltrona con in mano un piattino ed una tazza di tè.   
Accanto a lui, in una poltrona atta a contenere la sua statura, vi era un ragno gigantesco che teneva nelle zampe anteriore una tazza ed un piattino della medesima fattura di quelle che teneva Tintin e con un cappellino di paglia decorato con fiori rosa in testa.   
Appena la vide, il ragno gigante posò su un tavolino la tazza e andò subito verso di lei, cinguettando deliziata. 

 

“Oh, eccoti qui mia cara, siamo assolutamente deliziate che tu abbia potuto raggiungerci! Il tuo amico qui ci stava raccontando cosa sta succedendo al villaggio e siamo estremamente, estremamente desolate che vi sia accaduto qualcosa di così sconcertante. Ma vieni, mia cara, siedi, prendi una tazza di tè... Amelié ci raggiungerà subito, è andata a provare la tua spazzola... adora il tuo regalo sai? Nessuno ha mai pensato a qualcosa del genere, e mia sorella aveva proprio bisogno di darsi una rinfrescata... ma lo capirai non appena tornerà qui.” 

Con modi delicati, ma abbastanza fermi quell’enorme ragno fece sedere Tracer su una poltrona accanto a –Tintin e andò verso la cucina economica che arredava la stanza, portando poi al tavolo altre due tazze di tè ed un piattino con dei sandwich ai cetrioli e dei waffles ancora fumanti ricoperti di cioccolato. Tracer sedette, lanciando uno sguardo a Tintin che sembrava immerso nel suo tè, e allora si versò dello zucchero e si mise a sorseggiare il tè, che era delizioso. 

 

Qualche minuto dopo, sentì una mano accarezzarle la spalla e poi i capelli, e si voltò di scatto, puntando gli occhi nella donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Nonostante la pelle color azzurro che la rendeva decisamente non umana, aveva lunghissimi capelli lisci e neri e due occhi gialli dalla forma ovale e adornati con lunghissime ciglia nere. Aveva un naso dritto e una bocca che rassomigliava ad un bocciolo di una rosa blu. 

La donna, che era vestita con uno dei vestiti che Tintin aveva donato, un abito color celerino con le maniche un po’ a sbuffo e la vita stretta che le stava a pennello, si sedette sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, facendole un sorriso amichevole, mentre i suoi occhi sembravano che le sussurrassero che voleva mangiarsela. Era uno sguardo leggermente inquisitorio e predatore, e Tracer si sentì come privata di ogni volontà. Avrebbe seguito quella donna fino alla sua morte, se le fosse stato possibile. 

 

“Io sono Amelié. Ti ringrazio per la spazzola... era da molto tempo che non potevo acconciarmi i capelli...”   
E si abbassò su di lei, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. 

Tracer si stava sentendo esplodere e divenne rossa come un peperone dall’imbarazzo, nascondendo la faccia nella tazza da tè e infilandosi in bocca due sandwich di seguito, cercando di non pensare a quanto quella... (era anche lei un demone ragno???) fosse attraente. 

 

Poi Amelié si rivolse a Tintin, che non era particolarmente colpito dalla sua bellezza. 

 

“Perchè siete venuti qui da noi?”   
Appellato, Tintin cominciò a raccontare tutta la storia, posando la tazza dopo averla vuotata. 

 

“Siamo stati chiamati ad Halluin per via della scomparsa del bestiame. Quando ci siamo messi ad investigare abbiamo trovato del vostro veleno sui recinti, allora abbiamo deciso di chiedere al capovillaggio se non avevano fatto un patto con dei demoni ragno... ma siccome sua moglie non voleva farci parlare con lui, allora nella notte siamo entrati nella sua abitazione e abbiamo rubato il suo diario... ma sua moglie si è rivelata una strega che usa i vostri poteri! Ci ha avvelenato e ci siamo trovati imprigionati a chilometri dal villaggio. Ma siamo riusciti a liberarci e nel diario del capovillaggio abbiamo trovato il modo per venire da voi... per capire se appunto avete deciso di vendicarvi per la morte di Jubilea...” 

Amelié sgranò gli occhi mentre Claudette si portò le zampe alla faccia, incredule. 

 

“Jubilea è morta? Ci... ci sembrava strano che non venisse più a trovarci, ma non avrei mai pensato che le fosse accaduto qualcosa di così...”   
Claudette si mise a singhiozzare, portando la sorella ad avvolgerle un braccio intorno alle “spalle” e sospirò. 

 

“Non avevamo idea. Tre mesi fa si è ammalata allora l’abbiamo mandata a casa a prendere delle medicine, e non è più tornata. Non sapevamo che sua madre fosse una strega però... comunque no, non ci siamo noi dietro la scomparsa del bestiame.”   
Poi la donna ragno si alzò, sistemandosi le pieghe dei vestiti. 

 

“Restate con noi questa notte. Vi aiuteremo a trovare un modo per risolvere questo mistero, ma al momento mia sorella è sconvolta. Prego, abbiamo stanze che potrete usare.”   
Li guidò fino ad una stanza molto grande, ben costruita nella roccia, con dentro un letto a baldacchino dalle coperte cremisi e una libreria. 

 

“Questa stanza è per lei, signore. Lei, signorina, dormirà nei miei appartamenti.”   
Le disse, guidando Tracer fino ad un’altra stanza, con un letto senza baldacchino e le coperte nere e viola. Qui vi erano pure delle ragnatele sul soffitto che fecero rabbrividire la ragazza mentre entrava. 

Si voltò per ringraziare la sua ospite, che si trovò gli occhi gialli della donna ragno proprio fissi nei suoi. Amelie le posò un dito sulle labbra, leccandosi appena le proprie e sorridendole. 

 

“C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti, cacciatrice... perché non resti qui con me?”   
Le accarezzò la guancia con quello stesso dito che le aveva appoggiato sulle labbra, seguendo la forma della mascella e poi posandole l’altra mano sulla spalla, tirandola appena a sé e mormorandole nell’orecchio, sentendo come il cuore di Tracer stesse battendo all’impazzata. 

 

“Potrei darti quello che più desideri... potrei darti la vita eterna...”   
Tracer le posò le mani sule spalle, allontanandola e facendo una risatina nervosa. 

 

“La vita eterna? Ehehehehe, oh no, a nessuno piace quella roba... insomma... insomma non è che anche io abbia desideri, ecco forse uno lo avrei, ma non credo che tu possa, cioè, tipo, insomma...”   
Amelie fece un piccolo sbuffo divertito ed accarezzandole il viso, per poi voltarsi. 

 

“Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua... io vado a prendermi cura di mia sorella... “   
E la lasciò sola. 

Tracer si sedette sul letto, dondolando un pochino perché non sapeva esattamente cosa fare... cominciò a togliersi le bisacce e le armi di dosso, facendo un po’ girare i suoi anelli d’argento di protezione che aveva ancora sulle dita e poi togliendosi le scarpe per potersi distendere sul materasso morbido. Incredibile, non aveva mai dormito su un materasso del genere... Certo, le decorazioni fatte di ragnatele argentate la mettevano ancora un po’ a disagio, ma in poco tempo chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò. 

 

Si svegliò quando sentì qualcuno mettersi accanto a lei. Aprì gli occhi cautamente e vide Ameliè che si arrampicava sulle ragnatele.   
Si era tolta il vestito azzurro e si era messa qualcosa di colore viola e nero, molto attillato, mentre sembrava si fosse messa un diadema formato da parecchi rubini rilucenti.   
Amelie si accorse che si era svegliata, allora scese dalla ragnatela, mettendosi vicino a lei. 

 

“Perdonami se ti ho svegliata... non volevo disturbarti quindi ho pensato di dormire sulla mia tela...” 

Tracer scosse la testa, alzandosi in piedi. 

 

“Oh, nono, non farlo, non è... insomma, questo è il tuo letto e... e quindi...”   
Amelie le mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirla, per poi prenderla da dietro la nuca e baciarla, appassionata. 

Tracer sentì che il cuore le stava balzando fuori dal petto, ma rispose al bacio come poteva, schiudendo le labbra e lasciando che Amelie la guidasse con la schiena contro il materasso, mettendosi su di lei con le gambe intorno alla sua vita. 

 

“Oh, cacciatrice... avrei voluto farlo sin dal primo momento che ti ho vista, sai? Sei... adorabile... così adorabile che ti mangerei...”   
E le diede un altro bacio, passandole le dita sui bottoni della camicia. Tracer cercò di ricambiare, cercando un’apertura sul vestito che Amelie indossava... rendendosi conto che era la sua pelle. E che quei rubini che le decoravano la fronte non erano rubini, ma occhi... occhi scarlatti che la fissavano. Lena si staccò dal bacio un attimo sconcertata, ma la mano fredda di Amelie sul suo seno la fece sobbalzare e si mise a tremare, cominciando ad eccitarsi. 

 

“Non indossi il corsetto? Audace...”   
Le bisbigliò la donna ragno, cominciando a baciarla dietro l’orecchio e fino al collo, succhiando appena quando arrivò alla sua clavicola. 

 

Lena non sapeva dove mettere le mani, allora le appoggiò in fronte a sé, proprio sui seni di Ameliè che fece una risatina, allungandosi per darle un altro bacio. 

 

“Siamo spudorate cacciatrice? Vediamo se riesci a tenermi testa.”   
Tra baci baci e leggeri morsi la donna ragno riuscì a spogliare Lena quasi completamente, lasciandole solo la camicia aperta. 

Lena si coprì istintivamente tra le gambe, sentendosi incredibilmente eccitata che non sapeva esattamente cosa fare, lasciando ad Ameliè carta bianca. Non che fosse la sua prima volta con una donna... ma era la prima volta con una persona così dominante e che sapesse esattamente dove toccare. 

Amelie smise di succhiarle un capezzolo, guardandola negli occhi e facendo danzare una mano sulla sua pancia, diretta a toccarla in mezzo alle gambe. Tracer deglutì quando Amelie le accarezzò le mani, scostandole con delicatezza e, infine, mentre le dava un altro bacio, la penetrò con le dita. 

Lena sentì sciogliersi come neve al sole, inarcò appena la schiena, portando le braccia intorno al collo della sua amante e dandole un profondo bacio mentre lasciava che si occupasse di lei. 

Ameliè si prese il suo tempo, penetrandola dolcemente e ogni tanto stimolandola appena sul clitoride, accarezzandole le cosce con l’altra mano e poi tenendola ferma tirandole i corti capelli sulla nuca, dandole un altro bacio. Fu in quel momento che Lena venne, un grido soffocato dalle labbra della donna ragno, qualche piccola convulsione ed ebbe perfino paura di aver bagnato il materasso... ma ad Amelie questo non importò. Accarezzò con dolcezza le guance della cacciatrice, dandole qualche altro piccolo bacio sul collo e poi mormorandole nell’orecchio. 

 

“Adesso tocca a me.” 

 

Il mattino dopo Tracer si svegliò con un braccio intorno alla vita della donna che dormiva accoccolata accanto a lei. La cacciatrice sorrise, scostandole i capelli dal viso, capendo perché suo fratello si comportasse in quel modo. Perché dovesse flirtare con qualsiasi cosa incontrassero. Ma non poteva fermarsi ora. Ameliè glielo aveva chiesto ancora, di restare, e ogni volta Lena le aveva detto di no. Non vi era nessun tesoro che l’avrebbe fatta rinunciare alla vita che aveva adesso. 

 

Fece una visita al vaso da notte, sentendo le gambe come gelatina, e si rivestì, uscendo dalla stanza alla ricerca di Tintin, o di Claudette.   
Quest’ultima era in cucina, intenta a preparare la colazione.   
Il ragno gigante si voltò verso di lei, battendo un po’ le tenaglie ma chiudendo qualcuno dei suoi occhi, come se stesse sorridendo. 

 

“Oh cara, ben svegliata. Sembra che vi sia l’incantesimo del sonno su questa casa oggi... andresti a svegliare mia sorella per favore? E anche il signor Tintin immagino gradisca un po’ di colazione...” 

“Certamente Claudette.”   
Rispose Lena, tornando da dove era venuta e bussando appena sulla porta della stanza di Tintin. Il giovane cacciatore aprì quasi immediatamente già completamente vestito. 

 

“La colazione è pronta!”   
Gli disse solo Lena, per poi tornare in camera sua e scuotendo delicatamente la spalla di Ameliè.   
Una volta svegliati tutti, tornò nel salotto e si sedette di fronte ad un bel piatto di pain au chocolat. Tintin si era già servito, e chiacchierava con Claudette, fino a quando non cadde davanti a loro una spazzola, che rimbalzò un paio di volte sul tavolo. 

Claudette battè due zampe anteriori tra di loro, deliziata. 

 

“Oh, un altro regalo! Ameliè, sii un tesoro, fai entrare questo gradito visitatore... povera me, non ho preparato abbastanza pain au chocolat...”   
Esclamò, tornando alla cucina e rimettendosi al lavoro... ma una delle sue zampe fu trapassata da una freccia. E dal corridoio da dove erano giunti Tintin e Lena il giorno prima, apparve la moglie del capovillaggio con in mano una balestra. 

 

“Dunque è qui che vi nascondevate, mostri!”


	5. Chapter 5

Fu questione di un attimo. Claudette gridò dal dolore, cercando di toccarsi la zampa impiantata nel muro e che cominciava a colare un liquido verdastro, mentre Tracer tirò fuori la sua pistola, sparando due veloci colpi in successione contro la donna, che si riparò creando una ragnatela con un braccio. Tintin aveva lasciato il suo fucile in camera, quindi si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la poltrona per ripararsi, ma il loro nemico fu più veloce, caricando e sparando un’altra freccia che gli trapassò una caviglia. 

 

Lena sparò nuovamente con l’altra pistola, nascondendosi dietro la sua poltrona rovesciata e facendo zippare l’altra pistola indietro nel tempo in modo che tornasse carica. 

Amelié si era arrampicata sul soffitto della caverna, raggiungendo la sorella e aiutandola a staccarsi dal muro e portandola con sé sul soffitto. 

Fortunatamente il loro nemico non era estremamente veloce a caricare frecce, allora Tracer usò quel momento di stallo per portare Tintin al sicuro dietro la propria poltrona, non sapendo cosa fare. La ferita stava sanguinando copiosamente, macchiando di rosso il calzino e la scarpa. 

 

“A... aiutami...”   
Mormorò Tintin, cercando di spezzare la freccia, ma essa scivolava sulle sue mani sporche di sangue. Tracer annuì, rompendo il legno e guardandolo mentre faceva uscire la stecca dalla ferita e strappando una striscia dalla propria camicia e, dopo essersi tolto il calzino, avvolgendola strettamente intorno al buco. 

 

“Dovrebbe tenere per un po’, non è la prima volta che mi colpiscono con delle frecce.”   
Fece, ridacchiando un po’, anche se Lena non ci trovava nulla da ridere. 

Allora Tintin alzò un po’ la voce, per farsi sentire dalla donna. 

 

“Ascolti, che cosa vuole esattamente? Potremmo sistemare tutto senza che diventi un bagno di sangue?”   
Esclamò, sollevando lo sguardo verso Claudette e Amelie che si nascondevano dietro una stalattite. 

 

“Voglio che quei due maledetti mostri muoiano! Hanno ucciso mia figlia! Ho provato ad inscenare il furto del bestiame per fare in modo che voi cacciatori le faceste fuori, ma no, siete esattamente come quel buono a nulla di mio marito! Avete rovinato tutto! Ma per fortuna non vi siete accorti del maleficio che ho messo sulla vostra roba... così mi avete portato dritti alla fonte di ogni male che è successo alla mia famiglia!”   
Tintin afferrò il suo ciondolo, permettendo a De Haddoc di manifestarsi. 

 

“Sei stato tutto il tempo insieme a lei e non hai visto che ti ha fatto un maleficio?”   
De Haddoc scrollò appena le spalle, in imbarazzo. 

 

“Sai che non sono esperto in queste cose, mon petit, quando si è messa ad armeggiare con il medaglione pensavo volesse capire come invocarmi... altrimenti te lo avrei detto subito!”   
Tintin roteò appena gli occhi, sfiorando appena la mano del suo fantasma, anche se sapeva che l’unica cosa che avrebbe toccato sarebbe stata aria. 

 

“Grazie. Ora se non ti dispiace, abbiamo da fare. Stammi vicino.”   
De Haddoc annuì, facendogli un piccolo sorriso e svanendo in un mare di scintille bluastre. 

 

Tintin appoggiò la schiena alla poltrona rovesciata, bisbigliando a Lena. 

 

“E adesso cosa facciamo? Quella pazza non si fermerò fino a quando le sorelle non saranno morte...”   
Lena guardò in alto e fece un ghignetto. 

 

“Non credo che ci sia bisogno che noi facciamo alcunché!”   
Esclamò quando vide Ameliè scendere dal soffitto, avvolta da una nube di ragnatele nere. 

 

“Noi non avremmo mai fatto del male a tua figlia! Tu lo sapevi bene che con noi era felice! Ho ragione di credere che non siamo noi la causa della sua morte... ma tu!”   
Lanciò una ragnatela nera, colpendo il braccio della donna e tirandola a sé. Ameliè la avvolse con le sue ragnatele, lasciandole libera solo la testa, per poi accarezzarle il viso con il palmo. 

 

“Questi poteri di ragno che possiedi... era il nostro dono a Jubilea. Tu non ci vuoi morte perché per colpa “nostra” lei sia morta... tu ci vuoi morte perché noi sappiamo la verità! Hai ucciso tu la ragazza per poterti impossessare dei nostri poteri!”   
Esclamò, mentre sulla sua fronte si aprivano i suoi occhi rossi, e allora Ameliè spalancò le fauci, mordendo la donna sul colo, iniettandole il suo veleno e lasciandola agganciata al muro grazie alla sua ragnatela, ma con la testa a ciondoloni e gli occhi vacui. 

 

Amelie si scostò di un passo, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano e mormorando. 

 

“Claudette... la tua colazione...”   
E infine si voltò verso i due cacciatori, per nascondere loro l’orrendo spettacolo che stava avvenendo alle sue spalle. 

 

 

“Credo che io e mia sorella dovremmo trovare un altro posto dove vivere. Sono sicura che gli altri abitanti del villaggio non saranno contenti quando scopriranno cosa è successo a quella donna... e se come ci avete detto la sua casa era piena delle nostre ragnatele...”   
Abbassò il capo per un attimo, porgendo la mano ed aiutando Tracer e Tintin ad alzarsi. 

 

“Grazie per averci aiutato. Per non essere venuti immediatamente ad ucciderci.”   
Accarezzò appena il viso di Tracer e poi si voltò. 

 

“Andate. Non possiamo offrirvi tesori o ricompense se non la nostra riconoscenza. E... cacciatrice...”   
Si voltò nuovamente, riapparendo in un qualche modo normale. 

 

“Ci rincontreremo.” 

 

Jesse era legato contro un albero assieme a Milou. La moglie del capo villaggio era apparsa all'improvviso e lo aveva messo fuori gioco. Quindi adesso se ne stava lì, cercando di liberarsi con scarso successo... fino a quando non vide la ragnatela che copriva l’entrata della grotta aprirsi e vide Tracer e Tintin uscire quasi illesi, poiché il ragazzo sanguinava. 

 

Subito andarono verso di lui e Milou. Si scambiarono l’un l’altro la versione della storia, mentre Tintin si medicava la ferita con dei medicamenti che teneva nella bisaccia che aveva recuperato dalla camera da letto prima di andarsene dalla casa delle due sorelle. 

 

Rendendosi conto che il lavoro era finito, non era rimasto altro da fare che separarsi. 

 

“Sai, anche se sei una strega... non sei male.”   
Ammise ad un certo punto Jesse, mentre lo aiutava a salire su Milou nuovamente trasformato in cavallo. 

 

“Ci rincontreremo?”   
Chiese Tracer, già in sella al suo cavallo e facendo un giro intorno a lui. Tintin alzò appena le spalle, accarezzando la criniera della sua cavalcatura. 

 

“Devo ancora trovare un modo per liberare il mio capitano dalla sua maledizione... Probabilmente si, probabilmente no... chi lo sa.”   
Quindi spronò appena Milou, pronto a partire. 

 

“Vi ringrazio per la collaborazione, fratelli McOxton! Senza di voi non ce l’avrei mai fatta!” 

“E neanche noi senza di te!”   
Gli gridò di rimando Lena, guardando il cacciatore dai capelli rossi scomparire nella foresta. Sospirò, notando che la ragnatela che avvolgeva la grotta stava svanendo, e decise di mettersi in movimento, aspettando che anche Jesse salisse sul suo cavallo. 

 

“Allora sorellina, torniamo alla gilda? Magari hanno un lavoro per noi...”   
Tracer annuì, volgendo un ultimo sguardo a quelli che erano stati i nidi di ragno. 

 

Amelie aveva detto che si sarebbero rincontrate... e lo sperava davvero. E poi sorrise al fratello, spronando il proprio cavallo. 

 

“L’ultimo che arriva è un peperone marcio!”   
Esclamò. 

 

“Ehi, non è giusto sei partita prima!”   
E inseguendosi l’un l’altro, i due fratelli McOxton cavalcarono fino alla stazione del treno. 

 

 

Fine.


End file.
